In commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 64,435, filed Aug. 17, 1970, now abandoned, a warp knitting machine is disclosed and claimed that is arranged for inserting a filling end both in front of and behind the knitting needles to produce a warp knit fabric having "a woven-like characteristic." The warp knit fabric resulting from the machine arrangement of this copending application, however, has all of the filling ends knit-in by warp stitch chains so that the filling ends are held whether or not additional unknit warp ends are included in the fabric, and if such warp ends are included they are held by disposition of the filling ends at both sides thereof without any holding purpose being served by the warp with respect to the filling. As a consequence, even though fabric produced according to the above-noted copending application exhibits excellent stability, it does not interlace the fabric elements sufficiently to provide a woven appearance as fully as is desirable.